Pérdida
by Omore
Summary: Que no puede echarse de menos aquello que nunca se ha tenido es una fantasía utópica. TYL multipair. Drabble collection.
1. Primera pérdida: Sasagawa Ryohei

**N/a: **sigo cultivando mi amor por los fics cortos y nutriendo mi _"Drabble Collection"_. Como el propio título indica, estos _drabbles_ tratarán de la pérdida. Concretamente serán desencadenados por la pérdida de Tsuna en _TYL_ y sus repercusiones en el ánimo de sus allegados, cosa que a su vez les hará darse cuenta de las oportunidades que también se han dejado por el camino. El caso es que sufran.

Atención: _**Crack!Pairing**_ a mansalva. Vamos, que voy a quitar espinas.

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_** © Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera pérdida: Sasagawa Ryohei<br>**

**-Personajes principales:** Lussuria, Sasagawa Ryohei.  
><strong> -Personajes secundarios:<strong> Kurokawa Hana. Menciones a Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Kyoko, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Squalo Superbi, Yamamoto Takeshi.  
><strong> -Parejas:<strong> Lussuria/Ryohei [**3364**], Ryohei/Hana [**33Hana**]  
><strong> -Número de palabras:<strong> 445.  
><strong> -Resumen:<strong> "Ni siquiera ella es tan extrema como tú, Luss".

* * *

><p>Después del funeral de Tsuna, Ryohei viaja a Italia. Es el único deseo egoísta que ha tenido en, probablemente, toda su existencia, pero siente que se lo debe a sí mismo. No está seguro de poder lidiar, al menos no ahora, con la tristeza del resto de guardianes (a excepción de Hibari, por supuesto).<br>Sólo Lussuria le acompaña en el avión de regreso. Squalo y él son los únicos de Varia que han acudido al acto, y únicamente por aquellas personas que le conciernen de forma directa. En el caso de Squalo, esa persona es Yamamoto. En el de Lussuria, el propio Sasagawa.

Desde que comenzó su relación con Hana, hace ya casi ocho años, Ryohei ha aprendido a _pensar_. Y lo que piensa en este instante es que lo que le está ocurriendo debe ser malo al extremo, porque no es normal que sienta el impulso de abandonar a su hermana, a sus amigos y a su esposa porque parece que la pena al lado de Lussuria es menos pena. O algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, corazón? —arrulla el _hitman _al verle perdido en sus cavilaciones—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Apenas lo dice, sabe que ha cometido un error. Lo ve en la luz que se apaga en los ojos del joven, en la forma en que parece encogerse ligeramente su cuerpo perfecto. Es normal, se reprocha, teniendo en cuenta que su jefe acaba de ser enterrado a cinco metros bajo tierra y lo que menos le debe preocupar ahora mismo son sus problemas-o-no conyugales. Tampoco es su culpa. En la naturaleza de Lussuria no entra comprender el luto.  
>Pero Ryohei no es de los que se ofenden por comentarios sin mala intención; tanto menos cuando provienen de él, y niega con la cabeza<p>

—Hana es la mejor compañera que podría tener —el semblante se le ilumina con una suave expresión de cariño. Es eso, más que la sinceridad que destilan sus palabras, lo que convence a Lussuria de que lo que dice es cierto—. Pero a veces pienso que ni siquiera ella es tan extrema como tú, Luss.

El Varia le contempla con melancólica ternura detrás de sus gafas de sol. Éste sería el momento perfecto para salvar las distancias, aprovechando la corriente magnética que se ha condensado en la trayectoria de sus miradas; para apoyar la mano en el muslo de Ryohei y besarle como siempre ha tenido ganas de hacer.  
>Salvo que, en realidad, no es el momento perfecto.<p>

—Debería haberte añadido a mi colección cuando tenías quince años, pichón —dictamina en voz baja, tan quedo como si hablase para sí mismo.

Ryohei sólo acierta a reír tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** mimimi TwT Adoro, repito: ADORO esta pareja. Son la cosa más _extremadamente amore_ del mundo y le morderé un ojo a cualquiera que me lleve la contraria e.e

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Siguiente pérdida:<strong> Gokudera Hayato.


	2. Segunda pérdida: Gokudera Hayato

**N/a:** atención. Es el primer fic Gokudera/Yamamoto, en cualquier orden, que termino y publico. Es un gran moment... vale, no.

A leer xD

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda pérdida: Gokudera Hayato<strong>

** -Personajes principales:** Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi.  
><strong>-Personajes secundarios:<strong> Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo.  
><strong> -Parejas:<strong> Gokudera/Yamamoto [**5980**]. Gokudera/Tsuna [**5927**] y Squalo/Yamamoto [**S80**] implícitos.  
><strong> -Número de palabras:<strong> 575. Viñeta, no drabble. Vi-ñe-ta.  
><strong> -Resumen:<strong> A fuerza de negar lo evidente había acabado perdiéndoles a los dos. 

* * *

><p>Gokudera posa la botella abierta de tequila sobre la mesa y se mete el octavo chupito al cuerpo. La garganta le arde; no tanto por el licor como por las emociones que ha dejado macerar durante demasiado tiempo.<p>

Lo primero que hizo al saber que el Décimo había muerto fue negarse en rotundo. Lo segundo, encender un cigarro y consumir la mitad de tres caladas. Las manos le temblaban tanto que su fiel amigo de nicotina cayó al suelo. Tanto mejor, ya que así al agacharse pudo eludir la mirada apesadumbrada que le dirigía Bianchi.

En el funeral, sin molestarse en secar las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, repasó su lista de prioridades y encontró un solo nombre en ella. A tamaño treinta y seis y en negrita subrayada color rojo fantasía, más concretamente. Alzó la cabeza y Le vio, con _ese hombre_ descollando un paso por detrás de él cual soldado protector al servicio de su rey.  
>Hayato decidió que sin el Décimo nada tenía sentido pero que quizás, sólo quizás, Él podría calmar la tormenta que se había abatido sobre su vida y ayudarle a encontrar un nuevo camino a seguir. Al fin y al cabo, Él era la lluvia que lo purificaba todo, ¿verdad?<p>

—Yamamoto —lo llamó al final de la ceremonia—. Ven un momento.

Tras lanzar una mirada apaciguadora a Squalo, Takeshi le había seguido hasta el final del camposanto. Gokudera respiró hondo. _"Valor y al toro"_, se animó; y sin darse tiempo de arrepentirse le confesó que le quería desde sabía Dios cuánto tiempo, pero para él el Décimo había sido siempre lo primero y nunca se lo había dicho porque temía que, de hacerlo, esos sentimientos le distrajeran de sus obligaciones como mano derecha.  
>Lo soltó de un tirón y casi sin respirar, salpicando tacos y expresiones malsonantes por doquier y haciéndose un lío con las palabras. Al tornar a mirarle y ver que los ojos del japonés se hallaban bajos y ensombrecidos, supo que la hostia emocional iba a ser cojonuda.<p>

Pero nunca esperó que lo fuera tanto. Yamamoto, quien era de todo menos un genio de la retórica, le tomó por asalto con una analogía bien estudiada, a prueba de balas. Aunque en el fondo reconoce sus progresos, Hayato lo piensa y la comparación se le antoja descarnada y terrible. Casi le dan ganas de llorar de rabia.

Takeshi había dicho que, si su mundo fuese _Matrix_, su rol sería el de Neo. Que Gokudera era la pastilla roja que le llevaría dentro del agujero del conejo, atrapándolo en el caos de una existencia consagrada a vengar la memoria de Tsuna; y que Squalo era la pastilla azul destinada a librarle de sus pesadillas y continuar viviendo, si no feliz, al menos con la relativa tranquilidad que no conocía desde la muerte de su padre. Añadió que lo sentía, que le había querido muchísimo, pero ahora que tanto su "viejo" como Tsuna se habían ido, Squalo era lo primero para él. Que utilizara sus propias palabras ofendió a Gokudera más que el rechazo mismo.

En realidad no le culpa. Sabe que tiene razón. Pero Hayato es Hayato, y si no se cabrea revienta. Es automático.

Cuando Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora y le tendió la mano, con un brillo vacilante en la mirada, afirmando que podían seguir siendo amigos, Gokudera lo contempló con expresión hermética y espetó que se había vuelto jodidamente bueno diciendo mentiras.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiente pérdida: <strong>Yamamoto Takeshi

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** soy una perra cruel. Pero es que no veo a estos dos juntos, de verdad. Me parecen un simple amor de adolescencia, al menos por parte de Yamamoto.

**E.**


	3. Tercera pérdida: Yamamoto Takeshi

**N/a:** iba a subir esta pérdida ayer, pero... había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar. De modo que lo consulté con la almohada, reescribí una parte y aquí está.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera pérdida: Yamamoto Takeshi<strong>

** -Personajes principales:** Superbi Squalo, Yamamoto Takeshi.**  
>-Personajes secundarios:<strong> Gokudera Hayato. Mención a Sawada Tsunayoshi y Xanxus Vongola.**  
>-Parejas:<strong> Squalo/Yamamoto [**S80**], Yamamoto/Gokudera [**8059**]. Hints de Squalo/Xanxus [**SX**] si quiere verse así.  
><strong> -Número de palabras:<strong> 430  
><strong> -Resumen:<strong> "Hayato ha llegado tarde, Squalo. Ha llegado tarde".

* * *

><p>Cuando Yamamoto llega del funeral de Tsuna encuentra a Squalo esperándolo en el búnker. Aunque no supiera lo que ha podido ocurrir, al Varia le bastaría verlo para saber que algo no anda bien. Takeshi se quita la corbata y es como si se desprendiese de algo más en el proceso.<p>

—Gokudera me ha dicho que me quiere.

Los hombros de Squalo se tensan. El esfuerzo que se ve obligado a hacer para no demoler las paredes con un grito superlativo alcanza proporciones épicas. Si se calla es porque su alumno acaba de ver cómo inhuman a su jefe (el cual, por motivos que Squalo aún no alcanza a comprender, era también uno de sus mejores amigos) y el que fuere su primer amor se le había declarado sabiendo que estaba _bien_ con su actual pareja. Él.  
>Por eso, porque Yamamoto parece tan derrotado que un decibelio de más podría hacerle añicos y además, aunque a veces lo disimule que da gusto, Squalo también le quiere. Casi tanto como se quiere a sí mismo.<p>

—Oye, mocoso —por lo visto Takeshi no ha advertido el leve temblor de su voz, porque se limita a alzar la cabeza y responder con un distraído _"¿hm?"_—. ¿Estás muy mal?

Squalo no es idiota. Sabe que el lazo que une a Yamamoto y Gokudera es tan fuerte como el que les ata a Xanxus y a él. Y aunque las perspectivas no le hacen ni puta gracia, siente que debe guardarle cierto respeto.

—Mira, Takeshi, si prefieres dejarlo e irte con él, no te lo... —enmudece al ver cómo Yamamoto niega en silencio.

Mantener a flote una relación con Gokudera sería similar a intentar permanecer cabeza arriba en un mundo que no deja de modificar sus ejes. Todavía ahora se quieren, pero nunca podrán darse todo cuanto necesitan. Están separados por la barrera que Tsuna, aun muerto, constituye (si bien jamás fue su intención) entre ellos. Es virtualmente imposible que Gokudera se entregue a Yamamoto como éste amerita porque, tal cual dijo en el cementerio, la memoria de Tsuna siempre irá primero.  
>Resulta irónico que aquello que les unió sea lo que les separa.<p>

En cambio con Squalo es diferente. No existe tal barrera: Squalo no debía nada a Tsuna, y Yamamoto no tiene que rendirle cuentas a Xanxus.

El japonés rodea los hombros del Varia con el brazo y se aprieta contra su cuerpo, apoya la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Cuando Squalo lo mira, sonríe débilmente.

—Hayato ha llegado tarde, Squalo —dice bajito, y le besa con suavidad—. Ha llegado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiente pérdida:<strong> Bianchi y Lal Mirch

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** he concluido que me encanta separar a Yamamoto y Gokudera xDu

**E.**


	4. Cuarta pérdida: Bianchi y Lal Mirch

** N/a:** sigo jodiendo la marrana con las pérdidas. No preocuparse, que ésta ya es la última. Al menos por el momento, hasta que se me ocurra alguna más.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta pérdida: Bianchi y Lal Mirch<strong>

**-Personajes principales:** Bianchi, Lal Mirch.  
><strong>-Personajes secundarios:<strong> Colonello, Reborn, Romeo.  
><strong>-Parejas:<strong> Bianchi/Lal implícito [**8864**], Lal/Colonello [**6456**], Bianchi/Reborn [**88R**]  
><strong> -Número de palabras:<strong> 315.  
><strong>-Resumen:<strong> Pudieron haber sufrido menos juntas, pero sólo eran capaces de amar los fantasmas de sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>A Bianchi, Reborn jamás le dijo que no la abandonaría, pero Romeo sí; y el eco de esa promesa la hirió de más tras la muerte del Arcobaleno.<br>Para Lal Mirch, Colonello fue una presencia cálida y constante que suavizaba, al menos durante cierto tiempo, las asperezas de su carácter y le ayudaba a recordar que incluso ella albergaba capacidad para la ternura.

No son pocas las noches que pasan compartiendo sendas tazas de té en cualquier cuarto de la base subterránea de Vongola. No necesitan palabras de ánimo; ni tan siquiera un apretón de manos o una sonrisa. Les basta con saber que hay alguien en ese micromundo capaz de comprenderlas.

Pudieron haber sufrido menos juntas.

En cierta ocasión Bianchi se sorprendió entreteniendo la mirada en las marcas del rostro de Lal y preguntándose cómo sería hacer el amor con una mujer. Pero no con cualquier mujer: con ella. El carácter indómito e inefable de Lal se le asemeja al de Reborn, y no hay nadie más diestro que Bianchi a la hora de mantenerse aferrada a los fantasmas del pasado.  
>En cambio, si Lal permite que la italiana roce su hombro con el propio en los baños o le prodigue una caricia sutil al terminar de curar sus heridas, es precisamente porque Bianchi no le recuerda a Colonello. Bianchi es sonrisas resignadas y melancolía y Colonello era la luz del sol, el frescor de la lluvia veraniega, la felicidad callada que la había hecho ruborizarse aquella vez cuando, tras apoyar la manita de bebé en su mejilla, le había sonreído y preguntado con dulzura si aceptaría irse con él. Ojalá, piensa Lal con amargura; ojalá lo hubiera hecho.<p>

Por eso luchan con todas sus fuerzas por cambiar el pasado. Para recobrar lo que han perdido, sí; pero también porque no soportan su propia cobardía. Porque necesitan saber si aún les es posible amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ésta es una _crack!pair_ en toda regla. Donde _"Reborn"_ no se presta al yuri, entre Bianchi y Lal aún menos. Pero me parece una posibilidad muy interesante a considerar.  
>Conste que yo soy fan acérrima del <strong>5664<strong>, aka ColoLal. Y me encanta Lal Mirch. Porque es una tía dura, sí, y valiente; pero dentro de su valentía me parece cobarde. Como a todo hijo de vecino que sepa interpretar bien las señales, vamos.

Como he dicho arriba, con esta finalizan las cuatro pérdidas que tenía escritas. Estoy barajando la posibilidad de un **D18** [cómo no] y de un **BelMam**; aunque éste último pinta más como una viñeta o oneshot independiente. Ya veré~

**E.**


End file.
